The Mirror's Power
by Forfun100
Summary: Harry has visited the mirror to see his parents, and his parents have come to see him and a long forgotten friend of theirs.


The Mirrors power,He couldn't believe it he was seeing his parents, they were standing in the vacant room with him, He sat in front of the mirror for the majority of the night. Unable to do anything but smile, he didn't feel tired but got up and left the glorious mirror for the night. He turned back before closing the door, with his cloak on he left the room.

Lily let herself take in a deep breath, her son, her little innocent sweet child had grown now. Yet he still needed her, he needed to see his mum, he needed to know she had at one time existed. She stepped toward the glass that separated her from her only child. She placed her hand on it tentatively sighing heavily.

"Just one step." She whispered at the light caring hand on her shoulder "Just one more step and he wouldn't have to just look at us, we could hold him and finally be a family again." She could feel her heart ache and her eyes swell with tears. Her baby wasn't anymore he was still so young but had faced a world she hadn't ever even faced herself.

"That's what I always think." Her husband smiled at her.

"It's just not fair... People are cruel to their children, people wish they didn't have parents. We would have loved him, and cared for him and raised him to be an extraordinary person." Lily stuttered her speech. She may have been dead these past ten years but her heart still held emotion her eyes burned yearning to cry.

"Yes, my dear, we would have loved him more than any amount of those three words could express." James whispered wrapping his teary bride in his arms, "We would have loved him and he would have had brothers and sisters. He would have grown up in a safe loving home with all of his uncles there to love him and his siblings. We would have seen him grow up with him instead of above him. We would have walked with him to his fist day of nursery school. We would have taken him to the park you grew up near. We would have taken him to primary school, and you'd have been the room mother." Lily let out a chuckle in the midst of her tears.

"We would have taken him to Hogwarts express, where you'd have been fixing his coat and crying as he got on the train. We would go home to the rest of our children and they would tell us how they missed him. You would have sent him letters every day, and he would be with us this Christmas instead of here at Hogwarts. He would still be telling us all the stories of his year, and we would have lived happily ever after. My dearest we should be happy he is such a sweet boy, who has reached so many mile stones who has had the chance to see us again." James soothed his no longer crying wife.

"It would have been beautiful... I just... am grateful that I died holding my only son. My little sweet boy." She held her husband. "He is such a beautiful young lad isn't he dearest."

"He always was." He kissed her soft red hair. "My sweet, he is a beautiful lad that I would have so loved to have grown the strong bond of a father and son with. I would have wished to have known him and grow with him as you do. "

"It scares me because when he comes... I feel real... I feel like if I touch the glass he touches the glass might disappear, but when I do the glass does not break. I feel though a warmth that I haven't felt in so long, I feel like I am touching his hand... Like I am holding my boy again." Lilly sighed again looking out the glass, passed all the grime of the unused classroom, passed the walls of the grand castle her eyes were searching for her son who's life she had long left behind.

"Come, my love," James led out his hand.

"I don't want to leave him alone." She whispered quietly so not to cry.

"He is never alone, my love, never. Because we always live in his heart and his dreams." James said more solemnly they Lily had ever heard him say anything.

Lilly slowly turned and faced her husband. She looked into his inviting hazel eyes for a moment. His dark hair, he was so quiet, so calm, as he had never been on earth. For a moment she thought that they were real. As real as their son, as their friends. She looked at herself. She too looked real like she belonged with everyone on earth. She looked to her husband again, the man she loved, whom she had loved more than life it's self.

She smiled faintly and took his hand in hers, and the slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry had returned to the mirror but was quickly greeted by Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him to not to return to the mirror. Harry left the room, but his parents lingered a while as they had the previous night.<p>

"Come my dear we must leave." James's hands still firmly on Lilly's shoulders. Lilly looked down, she didn't want this to be the last face to face encounter with her son. She never wanted to leave, she wanted to remain in the routine they had just started.

Suddenly she felt weight lifted from her shoulders. She had figured that James had gone and she was now alone. but then she heard, "Come on Severus I need your help, meet me in the corridor as soon as you can." Dumbledore spoke and footsteps faded away.

Lilly looked up and she saw for the first time in years the face of her old long forgotten friend. His face was down as he marched over to the mirror, he looked up when he reached the mirror. His hard cold face melted in a warmth that it must not have felt in years. Her emerald green eyes met his dark almost black eyes that seemed to well up with tears.

"Lilly..." He whispered so quietly she barley heard him. She wished to say something even a simple hello but instead gave him a smile as if to comfort him. His eyes leaked small tears but his words were filled with more emotion, "I'm sorry Lilly... I am so sorry. I... I didn't mean t...t.. It was a mistake Lilly...I never wanted to hurt you...or... or your family... I just wanted to say... I wanted to tell you... I love you Lilly I always have... and I don't think I'll ever stop... Lilly please forgive me... please you have to forgive me" He sobbed openly now eyes burned red voice trembled with the complexity of his emotions, feeling pouring out of every breath, every tear was all for her.

"I know I was wrong Lilly. Believe that but I just wanted... Just wanted to be the one who made you happy. I wanted to be the one you loved forever. But ever since you died all I've wanted to do is apologize... and to tell you that everything I did was out of love for you... I am so sorry Lilly... But I promise that I will look after your son... and make sure that he lives... I promise that he will live... and you will get the chance to be so proud of your son. He doesn't have much of you in him... but I will hold on to that part of you until the end of time... Lilly I promise because... I love you." He sat there in front of the mirror for a time calming himself and ever so often looked up at Lilly's smiling face.

He could hardly bear the thought of moving for fear he would scare the image away, but then it came to him she was just an image... that's all she would ever be now, an image. A haunting image of the girl he once loved, of the girl he still loved. That's all she was a picture of the one he dearly missed the only person he knew he would ever love. Now forevermore her face, the memories of her, her sweet smell, and her kid soft touch would never be real again. It all would always be a picture, stuck in the past of his memories.

How he longed for that thought be disposed of by his mind. How long he had dreamt of the very moment when the girl that clouded his dreams, his memories, and now even his classes was real again when he could see her. All this now was a beautiful dream that's all she will ever be again. He stood tall his face clear of any trace that he might have wept at the feet of Lilly Evans, or as it was Lilly Potter for he could finally us her married name. He picked up the mirror from behind so unable to face the mirror.

"Severus." Lilly whispered she let a small tear roll down her cheek, "Thank you" She smiled lightly and put a hand over her heart her first friend at Hogwarts, her best friend had finally been forgiven in her heart as she slowly faded away.


End file.
